Cell Drama
by YoukoLaguna
Summary: a science project for biology-_-.. the teacher wanted a story, I gave her one! Contains many familiar faces from different series; FF8, FY, Kenshin, YYH


Last year for a science project we had to make up a story that would explain the functions of different parts of the plant cell. I did this late at night so. um. I din't know what I was doing..  
  
  
  
'Cell Drama'  
  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?" "Because it's a 'science project'. And we're getting a grade on it so." Rowen tried to explain to his friend Ryo why they were watching people put on a small play in their school auditorium. A pad of paper in one hand and the other toying with a pen Ryo sat back in agitation. His long onyx black hair swaying over the back of the folding chair. A wrinkled crimson Old Navy T-shirt and a pair of tattered blue jeans that looked like they hadn't seen the washer in a week clothed Ryo that day. A certain mischief glittered in Ryo's sapphire eye. "Hey Ro.. Do you think we could." "No.. We aren't skipping 6th hour." "Your no fun." "I know." Running his pale hand through his neon blue hair, he gave Ryo a piece of gum out of his over sized cargos to hopefully stop his annoying talk. Rowen tugged at his navy blue sweater. ~I knew I shouldn't have worn this to school today.~ he thought as he tried fanning himself with his biology notes. The gum didn't have a long effect of silenceness. "Hey look Rowen! It's Seiji!" Rolling his dark blue eyes he looked to the stage. There was Sieji, standing on the stage, glaring icebergs at whoever looked at him. He clearly did not want to be there, doing what he was doing. With a shake of his golden locks he held up a piece of paper and began to read in a strained-I-want-to-get-the-heck-out-of-here-voice "I am the nucleus, the most obvious organelle in any eucaryotic cell. Within me is the DNA responsible for providing the cell with its unique characteristics. Depending on the type of cell I am in, I can hold many different types of DNA. The most obvious structure in me is the nucleolus. It produces ribosomes." He looked around. "There I'm done." He muttered and stalked off of the stage. Face flush from the overhead lights. Looking around Seiji found his two friends sitting in the back and eagerly went to join them. Rowen opened his mouth to say something but was cut short of Seiji's growl. On the other side of Rowen Ryo laughed. Crumbling up his part of the skit Seiji threw it hard at Ryo's laughing face. That and a glare quickly got him to shut up more so then the gum. With obvious interest Rowen looked at the next victim. ~Uh oh.. It's Laguna.. god I hope he doesn't make a fool of himself..~ He thought as a young boy with shoulder length black hair stepped on stage. His camouflage pants and shirt looked like it was trying to hide themselves from the onlookers. But it wasn't working very well. Taking a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket he attempted to smooth it out on his leg, also trying very hard to ignore the group of girls that were muttering about how cute he was. Nervously he stared to speak. " I-I am a.. a chloroplasts a specialized organelle found in all higher plant cells. I contain the plant cell's chlorophyll, hence the greenness. I have a double outer membrane and" one of the girls blew him a kiss, blushing he continued. "Within the stroma are other membrane structures w- where photosynthesis takes place. I uhh.." Laguna soon felt the familiar feeling in his leg.. "Cramp!" He suddenly yelped and limped off the stage, trying hard not to fall flat on his face from is spasming leg muscles. Ryo hid his face. That happened to Laguna every time he got nervous.. Laguna made it to his friend, Irvine's seat where his best friend attempted to comfort him, until he was called up that is. Irvine's flirtatious side caused him to stride by the ladies to give a few quick, slick comments before walking on stage. Tipping his brown cowboy hat to the teacher he began his own part in his southern drawl. "I'm the mitachandria providen the energy cells need ta move, divide, produce secratory products. I'm about the size of bacteria but I gots a different shape dependen on the cell type." With ease he sat on the edge of the stage to talk more directly to the girls and teacher. "Ya see now ladies, I'm a mambrane-bound organelle, and like ma friend over there" he waved to Sieji "I have a double membrane. Smooth on the outside yet rough on the inside. That's all me.. Not only that but I combine sweet surgars like you with oxygen to make ATP." He finished off with a blow of a kiss. "That made me wanna hurl!" Ryo yelled from the back. Earning a warning from the teacher and slap a on the back of his head from Rowen. After a few minutes nothing happened.. "Dude, what's happenig?" Rowen asked outloud. "I don't know." "I don't care." "I know." Rowen looked up at the last voice. His dark blue eyes met dark chocolate brown ones. Fuuma Monou. A senior if Rowen was correct. He was tall and had a rich black hair that was cut in a boyish style. And he was tall.. Really tall. Taking a seat next to Ryo he explained his being there. "I remember when I was in Mrs. Jason's class.. but she made us write stories about cell oragnalles.. But anyways.. I had to come see what she was making you guys do this year." He stiffled a laughter at Seiji's face of understandment and even embarrassment. "So what's goin' on down there?" "They're fighting over who goes next." The boys nodded in unison. "Hey look, they got a victim up, It's Selphie Tillmit." "Who?" "That preppy, bouncy, hyper, peace lovin' chic." "oh yeah." A girl with curly doe brown hair literally bounced on stage, actually excited about it all.. Ryo could swear he saw the look of one to many Mountain Dews in her young eyes. Oh yeah.. she was on the cheerleading squad alright.. "So like I'm the Golgi apparatus.. hehe.golgi..I liked how that sounds.. ahem anyways.. I have a membrane-bound structure with a single membrane. It's actually a stack of membrane-bound vesicles that are important in packaging macromolecules for transport elsewhere in the cell. Yeah, and the stack of larger vesicles are surrounded by numerous smaller vesicles containing those packaged macromolecules and stuff.. So like the enzymatic of lysosomes, peroxisomes and secretory vesicles are packaged in membrane- bound thingies at the periphery of the Golgi apparatus. Yeah!" She jumped up and down and skipped off of the stage. Leaving everyone in a blank stare. "Yeah, so anyways who's up next?" Ryo asked in a preppy high pitched sounding voice. "I think it's Chichiri.." Seiji answered in thought, unaware of Ryo's mockery. "Do you mean that blue haired kid that is always smiling?" Fuuma asked, trying to rack his brain for the freshmen he knew. "Yeah.. He scares me sometimes but he's a really good basketball player.." Ryo replied with interest, watching the smiling kid on stage. Without a written out paper, Chichiri recited his memorized lines. " I represent the lysosomes ya know! I contain hydrolytic enzymes necessary for intracellular digestion. In white blood cells that eat bacteria, my contents are carefully released into the vacuole around the bacteria and serve to kill and digest those bacteria. But if to much of me is released I can cause cell death ya know!" with his ever present smile he walked off to the back stage, where a small struggle was heard. Bits of curses and yelling were heard by the students, until Chichiri pulled out a student, who had apparently been hiding back stage. "Kenshin Himura! Your up." The teacher called to the fighting boy. Realizing he was found out he stared at students watching. His. Every. Move. .. And fainted. Ryo, the idiot he was, stood up clapping. "Best performance ever!" he called out as they drug him off stage. "I can do his part, as well as mine!" a young boy yelled from the crowd. The teacher nodded and the boy walked up stage. It was Zell Dincht. A strange punk like guy who spiked his blond hair and wore a tribal looking tattoo on the side of his face. "Yeah ok so.. I'm a peroxisomes or something like that.. and this little organelle is responsible for protecting the cell from its own production of toxic hydrogen peroxide. Like ya know if,white blood cells produce hydrogen peroxide to kill bacteria and sh!t. oops.. sorry 'bout that. And umm my friend there"he pointed to Kenshin "I think he was a secretory vesicles. Yeah..they produce stuff like hormones and neurotransmitters witch are packaged in secretory vesicles at the Golgi apparatus. Yeah and then the secretory vesicles are then transported to the cell surface for release. Well I think that's right..."  
  
"Very good Zell." The teacher looked at her chart.. Not to many more to go.. thank whatever god.. "Okay.. Lets have Ryo up here next." The teacher called. "What!?" Ryo swallowed his gum. In a low voice he panicked "Ro! I didn't know I was supposed to do something! What the heck am I gonna do!?!" Rowen shoved something in his hands.. "Go up there and read this." Ryo nodded and jogged to the stage. Clearing his throat he lifted the paper and spoke in a clear voice.. "I'm Ryo Sandana and I love the way Irvine." Ryo face suddenly went red as his shirt of both embarrassment and anger. "I'm gonna KILL YOU Rowan!!" He yelled. The paper already becoming a mangled mess, as if it were Rowen's neck in his hands. "Yes, yes Ryo but only after you go on.." With an eep he looked around and finally back at the lines. Beneath that sentence were the correct lines. ". I'm the cytoplasm.. The stuff where all the other oragnelles stay and the cellular metabolism occurs. I'm mostly water but I also hold protiens that control cell metabolism including signal transduction pathways, glycolysis, intracellular receptors, and transcription factors. Hmph whatever the heck that is.." Mumbling he sauntered off stage to look for his friends scrawny little neck.. But like the smart boy he was, had left during Ryo's speech with Fuuma who thankfully had a car.. Obviously in a pissed mood he sat down next to Seiji, awaiting the bell to ring for freedom. Only one more student. ~Oh this should be short and sweet.~ Seiji thought as he saw who was climbing on stage. It was Hiei. A very short boy with spiky black hair and ruby red eyes. No one knew if they were real or fake. No one asked. For this boy hated people and anything that had to do with them. Including events like these. Non the less he angrily spoke his part. " I, the cell wall am made up of polysaccharides, ya got that? I provide and keep the shape of the cells and serves as a protective barrier. Good. Now maybe your all a little smarter." With that the bell finally rung, and so came freedom. Freedom to kill best friends, flirt with the ladies, scare people, cheerlead, and even to become conscious again. Now hopefully other biology teachers wont be persuaded to do this type of activity for it could have results like these..  
  
~Owari (End) 


End file.
